Mayday
by Veidhlin
Summary: When Danny is left to rescue his team. He calls in the calvary in the form of his younger twin sister. Can the Williams dynamic duo rescue the rest of the team?
1. Chapter 1

**Mayday **

**Chapter 1**

Danny watched the patrol car cruise into the night.

He felt a very familiar frustration that he now specifically reserved for his partner swell inside his stomach.

'What do I do now? Think Danny, what s next?'

He needed to step back from the situation. Steve s broodiness got us into this mess, and Danny was now left alone to pick up the pieces. That rang so similar to Matty s situation that it made the frustration that can now be named as bile rise to his throat.

With Kono being booked, Steve soon to be in solitary confinement, and Chin going dark side, Danny was left to save the day. The last thing he needs is an ulcer right now.  
>He glanced up at some faceless beat cop.<p>

"Where are they taking him?" He asked.

He replied, "They re taking him straight to lockup. The Chief is worried that he is too slippery to keep at county."

'Peachy, every single pot head and gang banger that Steve has managed to piss off will be there to offer him a house warming gift. I have to make this fast but I can t just rush through it. If my case has any holes in it the D.A. will poke their fat fingers right through Steve s and Kono s life expectancy.'

He reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He had 6 missed calls from Rachel, 'Crap, I Can t deal with that right now.'

Pushing those thoughts to the side he scanned his contacts until he found the name he was looking for.

**Brynna Williams**

'I m going to need some help. I had really hoped that I would never have to do this, but I guess it s time to call in the family.'

He sighed before pressing send.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so be gently please, but input is very welcome. If you guys want me to continue the story then please review if you think it's stupid then let me down easy please. haha<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Detective Danny Williams stood across from the gate of an incoming flight from Newark.

'Come on where is she? We have to move fast if Steve wants his broody good looks to stay intact.'

Danny grew more agitated with every single passenger that excited until he saw who he was looking for.

An attractive young woman excited the plane. She had long blond hair pulled into an elegant twist. She had on grey slacks and a flattering light blue button up blouse covered by a smart blazer that all in all made her appear as if she had just stepped off of Wall Street and not a six hour plane ride.

As she made her way through the crowd, she seemed to ignore the hustle and bustle of the terminal.  
>To the average observer she seemed to be completely normal, but Danny knew that she ignored the loud noises of angry passengers and intercom speakers because she couldn t hear them.<p>

Danny released a relieved puff of air before walking up to the young woman. They stood at the same height and with the same shade of hair, eye color, and skin tone. They even had the same eyebrow raised at one another.

"It s good to see you little sister" said Danny.

"You know you re only four minutes older than me Danny. It s really not fair that I have to be the little sister. Besides, I m taller then you" The young woman said with a smirk.

Danny scowled as he stretched himself to his (meager) full height.

"First of all Bryn, you are not taller than me; Second of all older is still older, you will always be little to me sis" said Danny as he made hand motions that coincided with every injection.

Brynna just chuckled and gave Danny a grin before growing solemn again.  
>She quietly asked, "What is going on Danny and why did you call me down here?"<p>

Danny ducked his head and let out a breath.  
>"Danny me being deaf means that I can read lips not minds" Brynna snapped.<p>

Danny rolled his eyes and gave her a mock glare before continuing.

"Two friends of mine need help, and I need time to help" them Danny replied.

Brynna s brow crinkled in confusion. " You said you needed MY Help. What kind of help do you want me to give" she asked.

Danny returned the same smirk that she had been wearing moments before.  
>"The legal variety" he replied in an impudent tone.<p>

Brynna s face lit up with an almost maniacal light.

"Oh, my favorite kind; who do I get to argue with?"

Danny let out a bark of laughter before giving her a mischievous wink.

"The entire Hawaiian judicial system" he replied before grabbing her bag and walking away.

* * *

><p>Hey<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this chapter will be short sorry. It will also be in Steve s POV

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Steve looked up as the door to his cell was opened. The guard gave him a glare before motioning for him to stand.

Instincts screamed at him to move; it wouldn't take much. There must be another guard outside the door. Protocol for movement of maximum security prisoners in solitary always calls for at least two guards. A quick hammer strike to the first guard's nose elbow hit to the temple of the second guard then free my hands and feet. It would be a slower than comfertable process but he could make his way out without killing anybody or being killed.

Steve let out a sigh.

'Committing another felony by breaking out of prison isn t exactly going to help my case.'

He wearily pushed himself upright and allowed the guard to check his restraints. He was pushed in front of the guard as he walked out of his cell and fell behind the second guard.

'But where are they taking me? I m not scheduled for court for another week.'

After a few minutes of walking, their little precession arrived at a card access door. The first guard swiped his card and pushed through the doorway. He was led to a chair in front of a low wall that stretched across the entire room and barricaded the other half of the room by a sheet of plexiglass that was sectioned off into eight privacy areas complete with two way phones. The guard behind him secured his restraints to the floor in front of his chair.

He sat looking at the opposite side of the room questioningly. Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal three figures. The first entered and stood to the side allowing the other two to proceed. When the guard that stepped through moved the second person started making angry but familiar hand gestures that were more than likely accompanied by yells.

'Danny, thank God'

Danny stepped through and made eye contact with Steve. He turned and said something to the person behind him and then made a start for the opposite side of the cubical and pulled a second chair in front of the glass for the second person who had stepped out from behind Danny.

She was beautiful. Long blond hair and glacier blue eyes did nothing to hide intelligence and confidence. After a moment they both sat opposite of him. As Steve reached for the phone Danny did the same and with an anxious tone asked, "Steve, did I miss the block party?"

Steve's glare could have peeled the paint off of the walls.  
>"It's great to see you too Danno. Why don't you tell me what's happening and who this is" He replied.<p>

Danny took a breath before continuing, "You're in a heap of trouble babe, that's what's happening."

The woman next to him let out an exasperated sigh before speaking up, "Since Danny isn"t going to introduce me... My name is Brynna Williams and I'm your new attorney."


End file.
